1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image analysis apparatus, an information notification apparatus, an image analysis method, an information notification method, and a storage medium, that analyze or notify a state of a predetermined object in an image.
2. Related Art
An apparatus that automatically captures, analyzes, and notifies a user of motion of an object, as a golf practice tool, is known heretofore. Known art regarding such a tool is, for example, a golf putting practice device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-240087.
The golf putting practice device disclosed in the abovementioned patent document allows a user to practice putting-distance control by detecting degree of swing back from a putting base point.